1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to measuring devices and particularly to a device for measuring the length of spark plug wires. More particularly, the invention relates to an extremely simple and inexpensive device for rapidly measuring the length of a spark plug wire and simultaneously determining the appropriate manufacturer's replacement part number for the measured wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines for automobiles use a plurality of spark plug wires, usually four, six or eight, depending upon the number of engine cylinders, which extend between the distributor and the individual spark plugs. The lengths and types of spark plug wires vary for the various vehicle engines. Also, the lengths of the wires will vary for the individual spark plug wires for a particular engine. Thus, a single engine may require several different lengths of spark plug wires. This presents a problem for stocking and maintaining a supply of spark plug wires required for replacements due to the considerable number and lengths of wires. To replace a worn-out spark plug wire, the old wire has to be measured with a tape or ruler to determine its length and then cross checked against various manufacturers' parts supply tables to determine the manufacturer's replacement part number for the damaged wire.
There are a considerable number of manufacturers of such spark plug replacement wires, all of which have their own individual part numbering and coding system. The replacement number depends upon the particular length of the spark plug wire as well as the engine for which the replacement wire is needed. Also, there are two general types of spark plug wires, depending upon the spark plug end terminal being either a straight line terminal or an L-shaped elbow terminal. The distributor end of the spark plug wires almost always has an L-shaped or elbow terminal. attached thereto.
Many manufacturers will supply the auto supply store or mechanic with a bundle of wires for replacing all of the wires of a particular size and type of engine. However, in many situations only one or two wires need to be replaced, which requires measuring each of the individual wires to be replaced as well as the new wires to determine the replacement wire or wires therefor. This results in broken packages of spark plug wires and the resulting increased cost due to the excessive inventory.
There is no known device or gauge of which I am aware which enables a spark plug wire to be measured quickly and conveniently and which provides the mechanic with the length of the spark plug wire simultaneously with the replacement part therefor of various manufacturers.